Total Pokemon Super Crazy Island
by Dark Santa
Summary: Kai the Mew and Star the Jirachi host a show with 42 contestants. Yes I'm aware I made by far 2 of these but please shut up about it!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making three! Sorry but these are so awesome I just can't help but make a bucket of them!**

**Note- The tail slap is a parody of the high five just used with tails that swished through each other.**

* * *

**-Static-**

"Welcome to Total Pokémon Crazy Island!" a pink floating cat said. Next to him was a star warrior.

"Jeez Kai, we're announcing a show not an opera!" the jirachi said growling like a arcanine.

"Your just mad I broke up with you Star!" Kai said in a jokey way.

"No I broke up with you! You lump of pellets!" Star said then turning.

They both noticed the camera. Their eyes were shocked. Did they did all that on camera?

Kai then started, "Anyways, I guess we'll explain so we recruit many campers and we'll put them in a number of challenges of I- I mean we think of and the losing team will have to eliminate 1 camper out. The one who gets the farthest win $5,00000.0000!"

"To put the bestest drama we put totally not normal mon to stay!" Star said

"Oh here come's the first camper now!" Star beamed and pointed to a Lapras who had a flaming parts.

"Hi Growlithe! What's up!" Star said twirling around until she got dizzy. "Stars and Moonbeams, what a doozy of a ride that was!" she said now collapsing.

"Um, I think your girlfriend just passed out," Growlithe remarked

"Oh she's just perky," Kai said, "And she's not my girlfriend!"

Growlithe rolled his eyes and walked to the bleachers. Then the next Lapras came.

Star managed to get up. Kai decided to continue and out was a jackal creäture with a mask on it. "Hey, thanks for accepting me and I really look forward to winning,"

Growlithe glared at him. The Riolu didn't notice but sat down anyways.

Next was a Misdreaveus she looked so emotionless and gloomy. "My name is Midreaveous your everyday goth emo," Midreaveous said

"We see," Star said. "Now sit in the bleachers," Midreaveous floated there. "Why didn't Arceus at least create me with a butt and legs? This is why I worship Giratina!" Midreaveous growled.

Everybody was shocked at Midreaveous culture. Nobody actually worshiped that guy. He is evil!

Next was a puppy with a face covered with fluff. "Hi Lilipup, what's happening?" Star said. Lilipup shrugged nervously and walked to the bleachers.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kai asked. Star looked at her list. "Surprisingly, it's a he,"

"Jeez not every female looking Pokémon is a female except for those who are only female," Growlithe growled. Everybody nodded.

"Although I thought he was a girl," Riolu said. The rest nodded in agreement.

Next Lapras showed a Flareon. "Hey everybody," he said looking very slick and calm which beamed Star. "Hello Nurse!" she smiled seductively at the fox. The Flareon smiled and just pounced to the bleachers.

Star groaned and waited at the dock.

"Tough Luck," Kai said

"Shut up,"

Next was a duck. "I'm Ducklett and I came to find love!" she said looking very dazzled and enchanted. Everybody except Misdreaveus was amazed by the background sparkles. Ducklett then looked back. "Oh that's effects I used from those contests," she explained. Everybody got down.

Then was a shy helpless bird that caught Ducklett's eye.

"Hi Rufflet," Kai said

"Hi," Rufflet said

Ducklett giggled of the thought of dating Rufflet which nobody noticed.

The next Lapras came with a Pachirisu with glasses accompanied by an Emolga.

"This is Captain Pachirisu speaking with her co-pilot Emolga!" Pachirisu said.

Everybody giggled except Misdreaveus at the idea. _Was this all a joke? Because it sure was funny_ they thought.

"She's serious now get with the program and you're all in trouble!" Emolga said. Everybody gulped except Riolu and Misdreaveus.

"I like a girl with a tough attitude," Riolu smiled

Emolga smiled back which came with a tiny slap. Riolu shrugged that off.

Then came in Vulpix that had a darker dye of red at the tips of her tails. "Now she she's the hottie! I just know it!" Riolu smiled.

Vulpix looked offended as long with Emolga. "Shut up Riolu are you going to be like that to every freakin' girl?" Growlithe asked.

"Sure if I get the time," Riolu said.

"Look dude, I've met girls and I treat mine with respect," Flareon growled.

"Girls are meant for sex so we can fill the world with more Pokémon," Riolu said.

"Pervert," Vulpix said as she walked next to Growlithe and smiled. Growlithe caught that smile and threw it back. Ducklett looked at Vulpix smiling and blushing and winked at her showing a heart. Vulpix blushed harder than she was before.

Next was a Mightyena and Houndoom aside each other. "Hey we're brothers!" they said fist- I mean tail-slapping. "Nice now sit in the bleachers or else!" Kai growled.

"Jeez why the grudge?" Star asked.

"I hate dark types," Kai growled

"Jeez Kai, I didn't know you were typist!" Star screeched.

"Oh quiet! Just dark types but I'll treat them as much as respect as everybody else," Kai admitted

There was then a black fox with yellow rings. "I'm Umberon the Umberon," Umberon smiled

"Yes you now please get in the bleachers, please?" Star asked politely. Umberon smiled back and walked their. "He's hot," she whispered

Next was three Pokémon. Lickitung, a Piloswine and a Munchlax.

"Where's the food?" they yelled

"Eat my cat," Star smiled. Kai snickered until he realized the joke. "Hey!" he yelled as Star swirled her ribbon innocently. "Diddly Doo!" Star said looking at him.

"I see the shippings!" Ducklett said holding out random laptop. "I have to post this!" Ducklett smiled.

"We're not fucking dating!" they both yelled at her. Ducklett nodded and winked at them. "Oh I understand a secret relationship! Besides I don't think Kai and Cede the Celebi were great as though with Star and Victor the Victini were that great of a match," Ducklett responded

"Look can you blog on something else?" Kai asked.

"I know!" she said and started typing.

"Any chance we can make a website?" Kai asked

"Sure once I use my Blog!"

Next was a Weavile, "I'm Weavile and you guys should feel my wrath because I will win okay no matter what!" she yelled and

Next was a Scizor. He just sat in the bleachers. "Really? No introduction to tell about your personality?" Ducklett asked

Scizor nodded.

Next was two blue foxes who seemed to get along finely. They ignored everybody but just kept on talking until they passed by Flareon.

"Hi Mate, I'm Vaperon," the dark skinned one said

"And I'm Glaceon but you can call me Icey,"

"Well you can call me... Vapor!" Vaperon said with quick thoughts.

"Hi Vaupes and Glace,"

"I like that better," Vaperon said

"No I like mine better-err," Glaceon said.

They then glared and sat separately at one person side refusing to chat.

"Geez girls, what's the reason to fight if you have one boy who'll share you and love you and fu-"

Vaperon and Glaceon glared at him. Riolu sucked his tooth.

Next was a Blitzle. "Hey everybody I'm Blitzle and I want to make more friends.

Next was a Litleo. "Hi I came to train to be a leader and find a mate for I'm next in line to be the Lion King," Litleo said in a Starfire from teen titans way.

Next was a Shinx. "Hey everymon! I'm Shinx and I'll win this!" she exclaimed and jumped from the Lapras to the bleachers. Everybody was shocked at her ways all except Misdreaveus.

Next was a Combusken. "I'm Combusken and I'm a black belt so don't mess with me!" Combusken said

"Really? I never took lessons but can I challenge you?" Shinx asked.

"I don't think showing my skills to a girl could help but en!

Shinx started with a tackle and a bite and a stomp in the shindigs.

"Forfeit!" Combusken said walking painlessly to the bleachers.

Next was an Oshawott. "Hi I came to find love!" he said nervously.

The girls felt annoyed all except for Ducklett. "Really?!" she asked dreamily.

"Please don't let you be the guy who wants us for sex," Emolga said.

Oshawott's eyes glimmered. "Oh My Arceus! I love the midnight ears, the sunshine yellow wings, the cloudy wings!" Oshawott said observing Emolga. Emolga

Next there was a Jolteon. "Hey Boys! I'm ready to love you!" he said.

"He's gay!" Rufflet shrieked as he hid behind the bleacher.

"Oh it's okay Rufflet! I'll protect you!" Ducklett said who suddenly held Ducklett rubbing his feathers hardly.

"Oh my gosh! You are all too cute!" Jolteon said then he looked at Kai. "Kai, your looking cute today," Jolteon said nervously and shyly.

"Right now please sit in the bleacher's where I can't attack you and the same thing for you?" Kai asked

Jolteon smiled, "Oh, I understand,"

"Wait a go Romeo!" Star growled at him crossing her arms looking back.

"Fine! Sorry Jolteon for saying it so cruelly," Kai said

"Do we have a hospital?" Jolteon asked

"Sure why?" Kai asked

"Nothing Diddly Doo!" Jolteon answered the way Jirachi does.

There was then a Mudkip. "Mudkip! Mudkip Mudkip Mudkip Mudkip Mudkip!" Mudkip said

"He must be a blabber," Kai said

"If he's not to busy saying Mudkip," Star said in a annoyed way.

Next Lapras held a Gallade.

"I'm Gallade and I hope to please my fellow teammates and others," Gallade smiled

"He's so cute!" Star beamed trying to get Gallade

"Easy there starger you already have prey in a volcano," Kai said pulling her ribbon.

Next was Pikachu.

"Hello Everybody! My name is Pikachu and if I win, I'll share the money with my sweetheart!" Pikachu said

"Kailey! I can't take it anymore! " she said tackling Pikachu and hugging him. "Love me Pikachu!" she said hugging him.

"This has to be in my blog!" Ducklett said starting to type.

Then a skunk like creature came up. "Oh Hello Stunky!" Kai sais

Stunky hissed at Kai and scampered to the bleachers.

"I don't see him on the list..." Star shivered

"I wish I didn't skip audition tapes and bothered to watch them," Kai said

"Wait so you didn't accept us for our personalities?" Vulpix asked

"No I just watched yours for eye candy," Kai said ashamed

"Candy?" Lickitung said and jumped on Kai.

"Where is it? Candy the is where?" he said.

"It's an impression geez!" Kai said using his Psychic to get him to back up.

"So we get this rat for the rest of the season?" Riolu asked.

"Hey!" Pikachu growled

"I meant Stunky!" Riolu said crossing his arms.

"That may have been stupid." Pikachu said.

Next was three Pokémon. Two looked very similar but one excluding the size was super different.

"I'm Minun!" a Minun said flipping to one side of the Lapras.

"I'm Plusle!" a Plusle said flipping next to Minun.

Then a Buneary jumped on top of them. "And I'm Buneary!" Buneary said. Riolu ran up to the trio.

"Cheerleaders Sweet," Riolu said.

"Shut up pervert!" Minun said as the other two growled at him.

"It takes two words to get insulted!" Riolu said.

"Us girls can see perverts from miles away," Vulpix said.

"You said it!" Jolteon said crossing his arms. Everybody glared at him. "Oh yeah boy," Jolteon said.

"I'm Buneary and these are my sisters Minun and Plusle," the bunny said,

Next was a raindeer. "My name is Stantler and I'm awesome," he said plainly.

Next was a big turtle. "I'm Blastoise and I'm awesome because I have a built in blasters," he said then shooting the water. A Luvdisk came out with an unconscious sign on his eyes.

"I usually eat them while their in this stage" Blastoise said. He reached for the fish until the Luvdisk used splash on him.

"Ugh!" he said paralyzed. "A Luvdisk's splash paralyzed that guy wow!" Riolu said

"Can you please shut up," Umberon said

Next was a fish in a hamster ball.

"I'm Carnavah and I'm vegetarian," the fish said

"Good," Star said "Shaymin almost got killed by a Sharpedo or was it her ex Giratina?" Star asked

Kai shrugged

Next was human like Pokémon that she looked too much like Gallade.

"I'm Gardevoir and I want to please my fellow contestants," Gardevoir said

Gallade looked at Gardevoir suspiciously.

So did Shinx. She growled

Next was a little chick. "I'm Torchic and don't mess with me!" Torchic said stomping next to Shinx.

Everybody giggled. Jeez I'm more scared of Rufflet!

Star glared at Kai. "Why so much people?"

Kai shrugged.

Next was a monkey. "Yo I'm Monferno!" he said. "And I love those Banana so um what rhymes with Banana?" Monferno asked.

Everybody shrugged. Monferno shrugged it off and just ate a banana and dropped the peel.

Next was a Dragonite. He looked very friendly really friendly. He waved and walked to the bleachers until he slipped on a peel.

Everybody giggled at that.

"Here comes our next contestant Zoroark," Kai said

A fox came out. She was silent as Dragonite and waved. She sat next to Dragonite and smiled. Dragonite growled thinking it was a smirk for the expression when it was really a I like you smile. Zoroark had a surprise look and frowned.

"Silent Love! I like it!" Ducklett said and typed it on her blog.

"Yeah... and now welcome Electrivire!" Star said

"Hello Tards and Tardettes!" Electrivire said.

Everybody but Litleo and Lillipup and Shinx and Midreaveous growled.

"I show total respect for your opinion,"

"What's a Tard?"

"I don't care,"

Next was a electric horse.

"I'm Blitzle your average guy," Blitzle said

Next was a pony but like Flareon and Growlithe she had flaming parts.

"I'm Ponyata and I am uh... nice?" Ponyata said she said. She galloped to the bleachers next to Midreaveous who now started a creepy prayer.

_Giratina the Great_

_Giratina the awesome_

_Giratina take this offering_

"Ahh!" she screamed and ran behind Kai. "Ponyata, I gotta feeling this'll be a beautiful friendship," Kai said

"Next is Weavile!," Kai said

"Shut up Tard!" Weavile growled and walked to the bleachers.

"Thank you!" Electrivire said

Kai took a stick and used psychic and banged him in the head.

"Ow..."

Next was a Oh Geez Arceus! It's Arceus!

"It's the lord Arceus herself!" Ducklett said

Midreaveous bowed which was really her head lowered.

"I'm sorry lord Arceus! I should've known to betray you because of legs and never worship you and worship Shaymin's ex and I should be learn to be grateful and who needs legs when I can float,"

Zoroark refused to bow instead she pinched the Arceus.

"Ow!" she said and shrunken to be a Ditto. A male one

"Okay, that's it for now and we'll be posting teams very soon!" Star said

* * *

**So here's everybody**

**Growlithe**

**Riolu**

**Misdreaveus**

**Lilipup**

**Flareon**

**Ducklett**

**Rufflet**

**Pachirisu**

**Emolga**

**Vulpix**

**Mightyena **

**Houndoom**

**Umberon**

**Glaceon**

**Vaperon**

**Lickitung**

**Munchlax**

**Piloswine**

**Mudkip **

**Pikachu**

**Gallade**

**Jolteon**

**Oshawott**

**Shinx**

**Litleo**

**Stunky**

**Minun**

**Plusle**

**Buneary**

**Stantler**

**Blastoise**

**Gardevoir**

**Torchic**

**Monferno**

**Dragonite**

**Zoroark **

**Electrivire**

**Weavile **

**Blitzle**

**Ponyata**

**Ditto**

**42 contestants**

**15 girls 27 boys**

**One will win!**

**Yes! I'm done! Please tell me your reaction to my characters please?**


	2. Teams! Teams! ( Style of Croods)

**Well I'll just be posting teammates so**

* * *

**There will have to be 21 campers in each team.**

**The Marvelous Kaits**

Gallade- Leader

Gardevoir- Co Leader

Others

Lilipup

Electrivire

Weavile

Umbreon

Mudkip

Minun

Plusle

Stunky

Ditto

Torchic

Monferno

Zoroark

Dragonite

Oshawott

Stantler

Ducklett

Jolteon

Ponyata

Munchlax

**and the others are The Shining Stars.**


End file.
